Ember and Bloom
by SweetGaea0
Summary: What happened to Bloom's dark self after Sky saved her? (Very open ended question I know but I'm really tired so I can't think up a good summary-sorry.)
1. Meeting Ember

Winx Club: Ember and Bloom

Dark Bloom was above the Winx and specialists. She smiled evilly at Sky as he walked forward telling her that this wasn't who she was. "Bloom I love you," he said before fainting. Her Dark fairy form faded away to her normal one and they defeated Lordc Darkar.

Outside Cloud Tower

A freshman witch was blowing off some steam in the forest when a fairy had found her and immediately started a fight. The young witch was losing badly. She had just taken a blow to the stomach and the fairy was about to defeat her. "Back off," a voice said from behind startling both combatants. The fairy looked up and smiled. "Hey Bloom I found this little witch destroying the forest. I was just about to-" "I know what you were about to do and I am putting a stop to it," the interloper answered before sending a wave of dark fire towards the fairy knocking her out.

The fairy was knocked out and the witch stood and turned towards her savior. She immediately understood why this witch had been mistaken for that goody two shoes fairy. The girl looked exactly like Bloom except her eyes were gold while Bloom's were a bright blue. "Thanks for the assist. My name is Arvia and you are?" "That's a good question which I will answer when I know." the red head replied with a smirk. "Well you can come with me to Cloud Tower," Arvia said. The amnesiac witch nodded and followed.

Ms. Griffin arrived at the infirmary where she found the Bloom look alike. "Hello Bloom what do you do here?" "Who's Bloom? That is what the fairy called me but I don't think it is my name," the girl said. "Then what is your name?" the headmistress asked. "I don't know but me and Arvia like the name Ember," she said with a dazzling smile.

_One year later_

"Hey Ember there is a seat up here," Arvia shouted. "Sorry Arvia I'm sitting with Ms. Griffin!" the red head witch explained. "Okay but be careful we are surrounded by fairies and I heard that your look alike is here," the girl said with a grin. Ember waved her thanks and sat down next to Ms. Griffin. "Ah there you are Ember I've been telling Ms. Faragonda here all about you," the green skinned woman said. Ms. Faragonda looked up at the girl who had joined them and gasped. "Bloom?" she asked in shock. "I thought you said you told her all about me?" Ember said. "Everything except who you look like," Ms. Griffin smirked.

Ember turned toward the old fairy. "From what I've been told I look like this Bloom but I am definitely not her," she explained with a laugh, "In fact I don't know who I am." Ms. Faragonda blinked in surprised. "What do you mean you don't know who you are?" she asked. "About a year ago I woke up in the woods near Cloud Tower with no memory of how I got there and in time to save Arvia from one of your fairies. She took me to Cloud Tower and I've been going there ever since," she explained. Ms Faragonda looked at the girl with sympathy. "No no no don't do that. I can't stand sympathy!" she said her eyes flashing dangerously. They sat and watched the events. "So what are you the witch of?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "Dark Fire," she said. "How can fire be dark?" the old fairy asked. "I don't know but it is. Here let me show you," Ember said calling forth a small flame that shifted from black to dark red.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the arena. One of the dragons had gone crazy. "Sir we can't get it under control!" a blond haired specialist shouted to Saladin. The fire witch stood up. "I'll take care of it," she said running down to the arena. "Wait!" Ms. Faragonda and Saladin shouted in worry. Ms. Faragonda turned toward her green skinned friend. "Why didn't you try to stop her?" the headmistress of Alfea said in anger. "Because she is the most powerful witch I've ever met especially when those she cares about are in danger," Ms. Griffin answered with a smile.

A fairy screamed as the dragon turned towards her. Then the witch appeared in front of the fairy freshmen and spoke to the dragon in a language none of the others understood. The dragon replied with a roar. Ember growled in response. Arvia snuck down beside the fairy. "Come on she can only keep the dragon distracted for so long," she said. The fairy turned towards the soft voice, blinked in surprise and nodded. The water witch led the girl up to Ms. Faragonda. Saladin gasped and both fairy and witch turned toward the arena to see Ember on the back of the dragon. She had one hand pressed against the base of the dragon's wing and the other holding on for dear life. There was a flash and both girl and dragon fell to the ground.

The girl sat up and petted the dragon's nose. It groaned and stood up. The dragon nuzzled the fire witch. Ember smiled, patted it and walked back up to Ms. Griffin. "Well that was fun for my first time here," she said calmly. "What was that?" Ms. Faragonda asked. "Cora told me two witches had snuck into her cage before the start of show and placed a hex on her. I used my powers to burn the hex symbol away," she explained simply. "Wait who is Cora?" Saladin asked in confusion. "The dragon," Ember answered. "You spoke to the dragon," he replied in shock. "Yes who did you think I was talking to down there? The fairy?" she said laughing.


	2. When Ember Fights

Two weeks later the Winx club minus Bloom had decided to go shopping in Magix. They met up with the Specialists when Stella frowned. "What's wrong Stella?" Brandon asked. "Is that Bloom?" she asked in confusion. The entire group turned and saw their red head friend trailing a group of senior witches. "What is she doing?" Sky asked. "Lets follow. She might need help," Layla said. So they did for about thirty minutes.

Ahead of them they heard Bloom laughing evilly. "Really you think you can defeat me? That is the funniest thing I've heard since being here," she said. "Well there is eight of us and one of you," one of the witch's snarked. "Are," Bloom said. "What?" "There are eight of you," Bloom replied evenly, "Seriously if you are going to threaten me then at least do so with correct grammar." The witch snarled and they heard a crunch and yelp of pain. Sky stepped around the corner to see a brawl between nine people Bloom was in the center of it laughing like a maniac. Sky blinked this was not the Bloom he knew and loved.

Soon all eight witches were on the ground. Bloom stepped toward one and kneeled down. "Next time you think of trying to pull a prank like that, one that could harm so many people including our own remember me and don't," she said menacingly. The witch nodded fear clearly in her eyes. Bloom stood up and turned around to find a group of Specialists and fairies. "You all are way too sparkly," she said with a scowl. The witches stood up behind her snickered. "Bloom watch out," Sky said. The girl turned to see the witches standing back up and smirking at each other. "They aren't going to hurt me. In fact I think they rather want to hurt you for crossing into our territory. Isn't that right girls?"

The witches all laughed. "Just make sure they can walk back to their schools on their own," she said. The witches nodded as the red head walked past the group of fairys and specialists. "Bloom what is going on?" the sunny blond girl asked grabbing her wrist as she walked by her. Stella was on the ground with her arm twisted behind her back in an instant. "Don't you ever call me that name again. I am Ember and I will burn you get it," she said. The Winx Club backed offed with confused looks. Suddenly Flora gasped. "Look at her eyes," she said. They did and gasped. "It's Dark Bloom," Musa said in shock.

Ember ignored them, stood up with the sun fairy in front of her and then pushed the girl towards the goody two shoes group. "Wish I could stay to teach you a lesson but I have a meeting with a headmistress to keep so I will leave it to these lovely ladies here," she said with a smirk before disappearing in a whirlwind of flames. Sky's face grew dark as he turned to the witches. "What did you do to her?" he roared at them. The witches traded looks. "We have no idea what you are talking about. Ember has always been that way," the lead witch smirked. "Sky focus she said she was going to meet the headmistress, Ms. Faragonda is in trouble!" Musa said. "Alright the boys and I will take care of the witches. Girls you go check on Ms. Faragonda," he replied.

The girls nodded and went Winx. They flew off towards Alfea and busted into

Ms. Faragonda's office. They saw Bloom talking to the headmistress and tackled her to the ground. "Don't worry Ms. Faragonda we will protect you," Layla said. "What is going on?," Bloom said. "It's her," Stella said looking into Bloom's pale aqua eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Faragonda said. "Well, um, we ran into a girl that looked exactly like Dark Bloom in Magix. She said she was going to meet the headmistress," Stella said embarrassed. "Oh you've met Ember," Ms. Faragonda said calmly. "Yeah that's what she called herself when she attacked me," Stella said. "So I have a doppelganger who is a witch?" Bloom asked in surprise.

Meanwhile in Cloud Tower Ember was meeting with Griffin. "So any of your memories return yet?" the headmistress asked. The girl shook her head. "But that is not why you called me here is it?" she replied. Griffin smiled. This girl reminded her of herself, sharp as a tack and quick as a snake. "No it isn't. I want you to begin teaching a class in self defense," Griffin said. The fire witch blinked in surprise. "Well that is certainly unexpected," she said calmly, "May I ask why?" "Because it has come to my attention that our witches cannot handle themselves in a fight without powers," Griffin said bringing up a hologram of her defeating nine senior witches and then taking down the sun fairy with ease. "Alright but if I do this then you will probably have a lot of disgruntled witches on you hands," she said with a smirk.

It was Ember's first day of being a teacher at Cloud Tower. She and Ms. Griffin had called an assembly together of the whole school. "I have called you all here today to inform you of a new professor on our staff. Every student will begin taking her course immediately," Griffin began. The witches all groaned at this. "Introducing your new professor Ember," she said as the young fire witch stepped forward. "My class is going to be exceedingly difficult. A self defense course that will help your endurance, strength and will hopefully teach you how to spot the weaknesses of your opponent and plan accordingly. Any questions?," she said. "And what gives you the right to teach this class?" a senior witch known as Terri asked. "Easy even though I lost my memory I can still defeat you all in hand to hand combat," Ember answered, "Care to test me?"

The witch who had questioned her nodded and jumped down to the center of the area. "You ready?" Ember asked. The witch nodded and the fight began. The senior witch circled Ember who did not move and even had her eyes closed. Terri rushed her but the instant before her punch would have connected Ember had twirled away and landed a well placed kick on the presumptuous witch. She turned to see the red head standing behind her serenely and with a growl of anger began trying to punch the freshman. Ember easily dodge all of the witch's attempted hits and then with a devilishly cold smile attacked her with lighting speed.

Terri was on the ground in a matter of milliseconds with the red head witch sitting on her in such a way that she couldn't even move. "I win," Ember stated before standing up and walking away. The senior witch narrowed her eyes and sent a blast at the girl. Arvia took the blast for Ember. The fire witch turned to see her friend collapsed on the ground and the other witch looking smug. She knelt down to and healed Arvia and then turned toward Terri with a dark look in her eyes. A look that would put the devil himself to shame and would've had him scurrying away in fright.

Terri stepped back in fear for the first time in her life. "Griffin take care of Arvia for me. She will be unconscious for a few minutes," she said before approaching the terrified witch. "You shouldn't have done that," Ember said stalking toward the poor girl. She trapped Terri in a cage of fire when the older witch tried to run. When she crossed the fire. She punched Terri full in the face giving her a broken nose. The poor witch who had dared to hurt her friend was terrified and Ember drank up that terror. Terri tried to back away from Ember but came to the fire barrier. "Please I promise not to ever again," she stuttered out. "Promise on your lifeblood never to harm Arvia," Ember ordered her. "I swear on my lifeblood never to harm Arvia again," she said. The fire cage went down and Ember stalked away. Terri collapsed in a puddle of tears. The other witches murmured. Terri was one of the strongest of them both physically and magically and Ember had just reduced her to tears in a matter of moments. "We begin this afternoon," she said before vanishing into a torrent of flames. "Dismissed," Griffin said before heading off towards her office.


	3. Shared Dreams and A Theory

Ember was taking a nap in her room before the first class began. She had a strange dream. She was standing on the ground while above her the fairies from Magix were flying circles around her. Teasing her about not being able to become a true fairy. Ember was confused but also angry. The goody two shoes fairies were really making her mad. One of the fairies was different. Her outfit consisted of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings were outlined with lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her dark brown hair had streaks, and was braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. As the fairies laughed at her she attacked them and woke up before her attack connected. "Weird dream. Me a fairy? Hilarious," she said before heading to the courtyard where her first class was to begin.

"Alright lets begin," Ember said stepping out of the shadows towards the senior group of witches. "We will start by testing your endurance. You will run around this track for as long as you can. And I mean as long as you can. Don't stop until you cannot run any more. And put these on they will keep track of how long you ran and how much you ran," she ordered tossing each student a bracelet and put one on her own wrist. "And just to make it interesting anyone who can keep up with me will be given a free pass to miss one of my classes with no repercussions," Ember said with a smirk. She took off at an easy jog for her but a full out run for the others. At the end only one kept up with her and that was Terri the witch who had challenged her earlier that day. After the run Terri came up to her. "Ember? I'm sorry for being a sore loser at the assembly," she said nervously. Ember stared at her for a long time and then gave a small nod. "All is forgiven," she said, "by me any way."

Bloom woke up with a start. She had a nightmare about her friends making fun of her for not being able to become a true fairy. It hurt her feelings to think that it could be true. After all they were right there was no from Sparks left for her to save so how could she earn her Enchantix? But she could worry about that later right now she had a party to go to and Sky's parents to impress. At the party she danced with Sky and all was perfect for that one moment. Then he went off to make the announcement but was ambushed by Diaspro. After sharing a drink with her he made an announcement that broke Bloom's heart. He announced Diaspro as his true love and ordered the guard to attack the Winx Club. In the heat of battle Bloom lost her love, Stella gained her Enchantix and Flora got hurt by a dragon. With Bloom's passion weakened more than anyone realizes Valtor makes plans.

Meanwhile Faragonda and Griffin were meeting together about Ember. "I'm serious Faragonda. Ember has the Dragon Fire also. I witnessed her use it myself. How I have know idea but she does," the green skinned witch said. "Bloom is the only one with the Dragon Fire," Ms. Faragonda said with worry, "But she has been weaker, more indecisive and less confident and fierce than usual."

"I have a theory. Is it possible that when Bloom was freed from Darkar's control her dark side split from Bloom and formed a body of it's own?" "I suppose that is possible and it would explain everything. If Bloom's spirit split in two then her personality could have done so also," Faragonda replied thoughtfully. The two women looked at each other for a second. "We can't do anything until we know for sure," Faragonda said. "But how do we know for sure?" Griffin asked. "Well if they are two parts of the same soul then they will share dreams, wounds, and subconscious desires," Faragonda explained. "So we watch and wait," Griffin said. Faragonda nodded. "We will have to get the two together sometime if what you propose is true but for now yes all we can do is wait and watch," she replied. Then the two old friends went their separate ways.

Griffin watched as Ember and Terri talked on the track. This girl had all of her witches whipped beyond submission while she might be the other half of Bloom's soul. She had a quick and calculating mind, great strength, dark fierceness and strong assurance in herself. As the two students headed inside Griffin sighed. This was going to be a long year.

Faragonda looked up as the Winx Club headed into her office. Bloom seemed to be in shock and crying. "What happened?" she asked in concerned. "Sky claimed to be in love with Diaspro and chased us off of Eraklyon," Stella said in a huff. "Stella gained her Enchantix," Bloom said in a quiet voice. "Alright you girls go and rest, Sky must be under a spell of some sort but we can work that out later," Faragonda told them kindly. The girls filed out of the room Stella and Flora guiding Bloom. Faragonda sighed. Bloom seemed to be lost, all of her confidence had simply disappeared. She seemed fearful and hesitant in all her choices. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
